


In this Together

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in the loft, pouring over maps and trying to figure out where they should search next, when he gets the call.</p><p>"He’s here, Derek," Deaton’s soft voice comes over the line. "Stiles is here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this Together

Derek is in the loft, pouring over maps and trying to figure out where they should search next, when he gets the call.

"He’s here, Derek," Deaton’s soft voice comes over the line. "Stiles is here."

His heart leaps in his chest as he makes a mad dash for the door. “When did he show up? Is Scott there?”

"He walked in barely 5 minutes ago," the vet answers as Derek starts his car. "And Scott isn’t here."

"Do you want me to call him?" He has to force himself to slow down, watch the road. The last thing he needs right now is to get pulled over.

Deaton hesitates before answering. “No, don’t call Scott. Stiles wanted me to call you, only you. He - he, uh,” the vet pauses again and something about the heavy silence makes Derek’s insides twist. “He’s different Derek. He’s not the same person we used to know.”

Derek clenches his hand around the steering wheel, forcing himself to breathe. “Of course he’s different,” he manages to choke out. “I’ll be there soon.”

He hangs up before Deaton can say anything else and throws his phone onto the passenger seat. Derek tries to keep his mind blank and focused on getting to the clinic in one piece.

~

The sign on the door says “Closed” but Derek pushes the door open and steps into the lobby. Deaton is already waiting for him, holding the mountain ash gate open.

"He’s in my office," the vet says when Derek hesitates. "I’ll be in the back if you need anything."

Derek gives a jerky nod before heading towards Deaton’s office. He pauses in the doorway and feels like he’s been punched in the gut at the sight before him.

Stiles is leaning against the desk, arms crossed, head slightly tilted. He’s staring at Derek with an unreadable expression. Derek lets out a shaky breath as he takes a step forward, trying to connect this new Stiles with the boy he used to know, the boy he hasn’t seen in months.

This Stiles looks older, more reserved. The muscles on his forearms are straining, as though he’s trying to restrain himself. When he pushes off the desk and takes a step forward, it’s with more grace then Derek’s ever seen. But it’s Stiles’ eyes that catch his attention the most. They look haunted.

Derek feels nauseous as he imagines all the horrors Stiles must have faced while in the hands of Kali and Aiden for 3 months. Months of exacting revenge on Stiles for something Derek had done. “An eye for an eye” the note had said, the only clue to Stiles’ disappearance. It didn’t take long to figure out they’d taken him as retribution for Derek killing Deucalion.

He tries to ignore the ever present guilt as he takes a step towards Stiles, and that’s when the smell hits him. It’s all wrong. Stiles doesn’t smell like himself. It’s almost as if he’s been - “Oh, god. Stiles,” Derek breathes out as he takes another step forward.

Stiles grimaces and lowers his head. He brings a hand up to his mouth and closes his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He lets out a shuddering breath and then looks up. Stiles’ eyes are no longer the warm golden brown Derek’s used to. They’re a bright, glowing yellow.

“Stiles,” Derek says again. He takes another step forward and slowly reaches for the teen, sliding a careful hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer.

Stiles tenses under his hand but allows himself to be pulled in. Derek keeps the hand around his neck and brings the other one around his shoulders, guiding him into a gentle embrace.

At first, Stiles doesn’t react, remains rigid in his arms. But after a moment, he drops his forehead onto his shoulder and his arms wrap around Derek’s back, hands clenching in the fabric of his t-shirt. The teen’s shoulders start to shake as a quite sob escapes him.

Derek’s heart clenches. He knows nothing he could say would make this situation any better, so he tightens his hold on Stiles, runs his fingers through his hair, ties to leach away some of the pain.

He doesn’t know how long they stand there before Stiles’ sobs tapper off and his breathing evens out. “I didn’t know if I could come back,” he whispers against Derek’s chest. “If you would take me back like this.”

Derek pulls back just enough to look Stiles in the eye. He wipes a stray tear away with his thumb and Stiles leans into the touch. “I’ll always want you here, no matter what.”

A ghost of a smile plays about Stiles mouth as he says, “That was really kind of cheesy.”

“Oh, shut it,” Derek huffs as he pulls Stiles back into his arms.

They stay quite for a few moments before Stiles says, “What am I gonna tell my dad?”

Derek buries his face in the teen’s hair, whispering, “You’re pack. You always have been and you always will be. We’ll figure it out together.”


End file.
